


In the Bonds of Servitude

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Laevatein Contemplating Emotions, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Wholesome Grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Grima orders Laevatein to help her with an unusual experiment – and Laevatein has never been one to disobey orders.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Laevatein
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	In the Bonds of Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Grima/Anyone, Bondage**
> 
> A follow-up to [By Your Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723646).

Laevatein was very fond of Grima. Of that—after reviewing and interpreting the emotions she felt every time she was in her company—she was quite certain. Nevertheless, there were still times when she struggled to fully understand her. Tonight had been one such time – when Grima, without warning, had shown up in her quarters with almost more rope than she could carry, and had ordered Laevatein to use as much of it as was necessary to tie her to her bed from her ankles to her wrists.

By any measure, it was an odd request. But Laevatein wasn’t one to question Grima’s commands, and so she’d complied without complaint: helping Grima out of her clothes, laying her down on her back, and restraining her in much the same way as Laegjarn had once taught her to restrain Múspell’s prisoners. Even a dragon, she thought, would have struggled to break such bonds.

As she’d worked, Grima had told her that it was an experiment of sorts. She sought to understand, she claimed, how to make a human feel as helpless as possible, so as to put those who slighted her in their place – drawing them into a world of suffering and humiliation. Such an experiment, of course, required a test subject; and as there was no substitute for experience when measuring pain, she’d decided to place to herself in the role – trusting Laevatein, her most loyal servant, to heed her instructions, tightening her restraints until she’d been stripped of every last bit of power.

That had been Grima’s explanation, at any rate; and while Laevatein had listened along as she’d fastened her to the bed, she couldn’t help but think that Grima had been talking more to herself – as if trying, in a long and confusing way, to rationalise behaviour that didn’t suit the way she wanted to be seen. But Laevatein didn’t care for her reasons. Grima was Grima; and if Grima wanted to be tied to a bed, stretched to her limits and rendered utterly powerless, then Laevatein would make it so. In justifying herself, she was only wasting her breath.

Even still, it made her happy to hear that Grima trusted her. That Grima could rely on her for her loyalty and devotion. She assumed the emotion was happiness, at least, because it was what she felt the most whenever was with Grima.

She also didn’t dislike the sounds Grima was making, shuddering softly under her breath every time her fingers brushed against her bare skin – nor the sight of her naked form, writhing and squirming and arching her back with each new coil of rope wound around her arms and legs. But those were feelings she still didn’t fully understand: feelings of attraction, and desire, and something far deeper than loyalty that made her want to touch Grima in ways that had nothing to do with inflicting pain. And so, she did her best to ignore them – standing at the foot of her own bed, patiently awaiting Grima’s next command.

When Grima spoke again, her voice carried more than a note of desperation.

“It’s not enough,” she panted, almost growling. “Tighter. Make it tighter. I still feel… too much.”

Grima was already bound so tightly that she was now more rope than skin; but Laevatein did as she was told, returning to the restraints around her knees and tightening the knots until she heard the dragon wince in pain.

“Good… good,” Grima gasped. “But they can go tighter still.”

“They won’t,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound disobedient. “Not without—”

“The human form is brittle, Laevatein. If you would punish those who dare to defy you, you must be prepared to break it.”

For the first time that evening, Laevatein hesitated.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said at length.

She met Grima’s gaze in the darkness, silent and piercing; and for a moment, she feared she’d misspoken.

Then, those crimson eyes softened – and the dragon sighed, inclining her head.

“Very well. For the purposes of the experiment… I suppose this will suffice.” She closed her eyes. “Come closer, then. I would feel your warmth.”

Laevatein obeyed, stepping to Grima’s side, and reached out to touch the skin between the ropes. Her fingertips drifted along the curves of her waist; along the swell of her breasts, rising and falling with each gentle breath; and up to her neck, feeling her pulse flutter softly under her touch.

She was trembling.

“Your hands are so soft,” Grima whispered. “Yet they burn me more than any flame.”

“Is that good?”

She’d only ever known fire to destroy; to wipe away everything it touched without care or compassion; to rob her of everything she loved. She’d never considered that it might offer comfort.

“Yes. It is.”

Grima drew quiet for a moment, and Laevatein could hear the bindings strain as she tested them with her infernal might. Then, she turned her attention back to Laevatein.

“You’ve done very well, Laevatein. As I am—unless I were to unleash my full strength—I’m quite unable to lift a finger against you.”

“Thank you.” Laevatein was never sure what to say when Grima praised her, but it stirred pleasant emotions all the same.

“As a reward… you may do what you wish with me.”

Laevatein paused. “What I… wish?”

She waited for Grima to elaborate, but realised that the dragon was gazing expectantly at her – a faint smile touching her lips.

She’d never been one to wish for anything. Every time she’d found herself intimate with Grima, she’d only ever wanted the dragon to take the lead; to guide her, to control her, to issue her commands and delight as she followed them. A weapon could want no more.

But briefly, she recalled those feelings she hadn’t understood. The yearning she’d buried away.

By instinct, more than anything else, she let those feelings guide her hand, drifting down between Grima’s legs – and her heart quickened as the dragon moaned her name.


End file.
